Of Weddings and Duck-Beak Brides
by Alonx
Summary: So, at some point Tonks and Lupin had to have a wedding right? What do you think could possibly happen? Well let's just say life's about to say 'quack' nice and loud
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note, hey y'all! This is my first fic so be nice. My friend already published this chapter on her page but I thought I would too. Second chapter will be coming soon!

R&R

love always,

Alonx

Of weddings and duck-beaked brides

"Nymphadora!" Someone called from outside her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She yelled back.

"It's me, Molly" Molly replied

"Oh" said Tonks as she opened the door "In that case, don't call me Nymphadora."

"And who would you allowed to call you Nymphadora?" Molly inquired.

Tonks thought a moment before saying, "my mother. And maybe Remus. But you must have come here with a purpose. What is it?"

"I wanted to know if you were ready or not." Molly said.

"Do you think I am?" Tonks said

"Well I suggest you wear your hair non-pink today, but other than that you look wonderful."

Tonks pouted, "you don't like my hair pink?" But before Molly could reply she grinned and changed her hair to ash blonde that fell a little past her shoulders. A simple one stranded necklace with a single silver heart pendant graced her neck. Her eyes were dark, she knew Remus liked them like that. As for her dress, well it was simple. That much could definitely be said. It was a one shouldered dress falling just past her knees. On her waistline was a silver sash, and she looked beautiful.

Molly smiled,"You look amazing my dear" she said.

"Is it time?" She asked. Molly nodded.

"Already?" Tonks questioned. Molly greeted that with a small laugh.

"You will never feel ready darling. But once it is over you will never regret it." Tonks nodded thinking. The two made their way down to the marque in companionable silence. Her mother greeted her there.

"You ready?" She asked

"No" Tonks admitted. Her mother smiled.

"Well that's alright. We should be going now." Andromeda said checking her watch. Ted Tonks then appeared.

"Bloody hell dad don't do that!" Tonks exclaimed. Her dad chuckled and took her arm. Ginny started off in front of them, as Tonks' maid of honor. Hermione came next. They were both wearing a silver version of Tonks's dress with a white sash. Then her mother motioned for her to go. Her heart thumped in her chest. Remus smiled down at her as she came not-so-gracefully down the isle. Her dad stopped her from falling, and she had specifically picked out a dress she couldn't fall in. She walked all the way up the isle without falling and only stumbled a little on the steps to the raised platform Remus was standing on.

As he took her arm, Remus whispered in her ear, "congratulations you didn't trip!" Tonks stuck her tongue out at him. This gesture was greeted to general amusement, save her mother of course. Mad-eye gestured for them to stand in a position like you would be in if you were making an unbreakable vow. Then again, this bow was pretty unbreakable. Remus and Tonks stood with their eyes locked only on each other. Their vows passed.

Then Mad-eye said, "you may kiss the bride." Immediately Remus leaned down to kiss her and she change her nose and mouth to a duck-beak. Remus stopped right before his lips got to her mouth and raised his eyebrows.

"You're so immature" he said. Not quietly, I might add. There was a smattering (is that a word?) of laughter. Tonks ignored him and changed her face back to normal. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Remus' arms immediately wrapped around her back and he kissed her back. There were a series of wolf whistles and cat calls from the twins direction, and they took that as their cue to break apart. Tonks just bounded off the altar and over to Ginny where she started a friendly conversation. Remus sighed and shook his head. Causing Andromeda, who was standing next to him, to laugh. "Has she always been like this?" Remus asked.

"Like what?" Though she thought she knew what Remus was getting at.

"Well, she's so... Bubbly... And full of energy." He explained.

"Oh that? Yeah she's always been like that." Andromeda answered. Remus nodded absentmindedly. He made his way over to talk with Arthur Weasley. About two minuets into his conversation with him he felt a pair of small arms embrace him from behind. Tonks rested her head on his back and he smiled softly. He turned around in his arms so she was now facing him.

"Having a good time?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Sorry about the duck beak, it was a dare from Ginny."

He raised his eyebrows. You still play truth or dare?"

"You don't?!" She said looking shocked. "Well you're going to play tonight. Come on."

Remus let out a sigh, "Dora..." He began but Tonks cut him off.

"Come on Remus please?!" She made a puppy dog face. Remus opened his mouth, closed it, then nodded in exasperation. A smile kit up Tonks' face, but it wasn't an innocent smile. Not in the slightest. She dragged him over to where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were standing. "I convinced him to do it!" Tonks announced, smiling triumphantly.

"Damn you're good" Ginny said. Then she rubbed her hands together mischievously. "Alright it's Tonks' turn now."

Tonks turned to Remus, an evil glint in her eye. "Truth or dare?" She said

"Dare, you could get me to admit some very embarrassing truths." Remus said.

"Oh don't worry, I could always dare you to pick truth." He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'dammit'. "Council of war! Assemble!" Tonks said and she, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all put their head together to discuss Remus' dare. Tonks' head popped out from the others and said, "got it!" She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "I dare you to kiss me with my duck beak!"

Remus raised his eyebrow, then said, "is that really the best you can do?"

"And you could do better Mr. Lupin?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?" He countered. She stuck out her tongue then morphed her nose and mouth into a duck beak, silently challenging him. She scooted a chair closer to him. Two chairs. Now she was sitting next to him. He smiled. She looked so absurd with her duck beak, ash blonde hair, and the green eyes she was currently sporting clashed horribly. Remus closed the gap between them. Their lips barely touched, but it was good enough and Remus quickly pulled away. Tonks uttered a loud "quack!" And Remus jumped nearly 6 inches. The whole Gang laughed at that.

"Alright Remus it's your turn." Said Ron.

Lupin turned to Tonks and asked a silent question. Tonks absentmindedly twirled a piece of hair around her finger and it turned a fiery red an long. He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Ginny. Truth or dare?"

Haha! Cliffie! I want one review. Just one (it has to be a good review). Then I will post the next chapter. Two would be nice too. Or three.

Until next time,

Alonx


	2. Red, Pink, and Green

**Authors note, thanks very much to my only real reviewer RiverHolly13086 for her constructive criticism. Oh and I also know I didn't give you that long to review but I dI'd get my one review, and i really wanted to post this chapter. **

**Red, Pink, and Green.**

Previously on Of Weddings and Duck-Beaked Brides

"Alright Remus it's your turn." Said Ron.

Lupin turned to Tonks and asked a silent question. Tonks absentmindedly twirled a piece of hair around her finger and it turned a fiery red an long. He nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Ginny. Truth or dare?"

Do you like the soap-opera style? No? Well I'm going to do it anyway.

"Please Remus, I'm not chicken, dare me." Remus laughed a little at that.

Tonks called the war council to attention. "So" she began, "what're we gonna do first?"

"We could get her to run around screaming 'I am in love with Harry Potter' at the top of her lungs" Ron suggested.

"That isn't much of a challenge for her, and it wouldn't be that embarrassing."

"Well, we could have her dye herself green and shove her face in the cake"

Hermione opened her mouth but Tonks beat her to it. "We our most defiantly not sacrificing your mothers cake for that" she said firmly.

"I agree whole heartedly"

"As do I"

"The dyeing herself green isn't a bad idea though," Remus said.

"We could have her run around making airplane arms and saying 'weeee' while she's green"

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that mind of yours" Remus commented.

Tonks smiled evilly. "You really don't want to know."

"Anywho..."

"Ginny! You can come back now!" She bounded over

"So? What did you decide?"

"I decided my wife is crazy". Tonks hit him. "And your dare is, and I quote, 'We could have her run around making airplane arms and saying 'weeee' while she's green." Ginny burst out laughing.

"Okay?" She said. She turned to Tonks "well! Turn me green already!" Laughing Tonks obliged. Green really didn't look that bad on Ginny. She ran around saying 'weee' for at least five minuets.

She came back, turned to Hermione, and said, "truth or dare?"

"Truth." It was an almost immediate response. Ginny muttered something that sounded like 'sissy' under her breath.

"Alright." Ginny thought for a little bit. "Ah, I got it. Did you, or did you not, snog Viktor Krum?"

Hermione turned pink. She muttered something like 'iddiddidk' "what was that?" Tonks asked

"Yeah! I did!" She almost yelled. Tonks and Ginny started laughing and the other wedding guests looked alarmed at the sudden out burst. Ron looked angry. It was kind of scary. "So" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice, " truth or dare, Ron?"

"Dare me."

Then there was the usual call of, "war council assemble!" From Tonks.

"Let's see, dares for Ronald." Hermione said absentmindedly. "Any ideas anyone?"

Remus and Tonks exchanged a glance. "Yes," Tonks said, "I do have some ideas"

"Remus groaned, "I know that look. That's the signature 'I'm gonna get you to admit something really embarrassing' look"

Tonks smiled pleasantly. "My dear Remus, how could you accuse me, the vision of innocence, of having such a look?"

"You are most certainly not innocent. By any means. Now we could argue over your innocence all day or you could tell us what your dare is."

"Oohhh taayy!" Said Tonks In a baby voice. "Well, we could dare him to tell his parents that he shagged that girl, what was her name Gin?" Tonks looked questioningly at Ginny.

"Lavender Brown"

"Yeah her." Tonks then looked expectantly at everybody, as if waiting for everybody to bow before her presence.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Dora darling, this is a wedding. We would prefer for Molly to be in a good mode. Not a 'I'm so angry I'm going to explode because I just found out my baby boy isn't a virgin' type of mood."

"You're no fun anymore!" Tonks complained.

Remus looked around at Hermione. "I have decided that I'm doomed." Hermione giggled. Tonks pouted. "Could we figure out a dare now?" The war council nodded. Tonks opened her mouth to say something but Remus cut her off. "Dora, your dares are just sick. I vote that we ban Tonks from the war council."

"You can't do that!" Tonks said, her hair turning an angry tomato red color. "You can't, it's not allowed."

"Yes it is"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is not"

"Is too!" Then realizing what she did Tonks sighed.

"Haha told you!" Remus taunted. "If you don't believe me check the truth or dare rule book."

"Truth or dare rule book?" Said Ginny in disbelief.

Remus nodded vigorously, "yeah, Sirius always kept one on him. Never knew when he was going to get high on something."

"Do you have a copy?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah but it's at my house."

"Then go get it!"

"What! Why?!" Remus exclaimed. "I can't just leave in the middle of my own wedding and come back 30 minuets later!"

"And why not?" Ginny and Tonks demanded together.

Remus didn't really have a response to that. He huffed. "Fine. I'll do it" and with that, he promptly walked out of the marque, spun on the spot, and dissaparated.

Andromeda Tonks walked over to Tonks and said, "where is he going?"

"Oh nowhere," Tonks replied causally. Andromeda raised her eyebrow but didn't inquire her further. Ginny and Tonks talked animatedly for about 15 minuets before Remus came back and held a tattered book in the air triumphantly. He marched over to Tonks and shoved the book under her nose.

Tonks eyed it and read it the words on the front of the book out loud. "Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are proud to present, The Marauders Guide To Truth or Dare." Tonks looked up at Remus. He grabbed the book and turned a few pages.

"It says here," he started, "that if any one player is suggesting dares that are inappropriate for the occasion or they have consumed too high an amount of alcohol they may be banned from the war council meeting." He smiled at her, that victorious light in his eye.

Tonks grabbed the book from him. "It Also says that the person must be voted out by a 2/3 majority."

Remus shrugged, "so?" He looked around at Ginny, Hermione and Ron. He needed two of them to win the vote.

"So lets vote. The rules of voting are," she turned a page, " the person being voted on can not vote, and you can not vote for both." She huffed, "well duh!"

"All in favor of kicking me off the war council?" Remus, Ron and Hermione raised their hands. Tonks glared at Hermione. "Traitor" she spat.

"Dora, please go sit with Ron while we figure out a dare for him." Remus said. He turned to the rest of the war council. "Anybody got any ideas?"

Ginny bit her lip. "We could dare him to ask someone out?"

"Who? The only people here are old people and relatives of mine or Dora's that I don't know the names of and you lot."

"We could tell him to write a letter to Luna and ask her out?"

"It's Hermione's dare so she gets to decide."

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "I have nothing else better," she said. They hailed Ron and Tonks back over and Hermione relayed the dare back to him. Tonks conjured a price of parchment and a ink-less quill. He wrote,

_My beloved Luna,_

_I know that the times are tough but I can not hold back my love for you any more. Meet me in the old barn between our houses tomorrow night at 7:00 sharp. _

_ Love always, _

_Ronald Weasley_

"Overboard mate," said Remus.

"Yeah whatever" he replied tying the letter to Pig's leg.

Ron turned to face Remus. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

**I need ideas for truths or dares for anyone, I will even bring more characters into the game!( though who you could come up with I have no clue)**

**until next time,**

**alonx**


	3. To Have a Nose

**TO HAVE A NOSE**

**And here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! No, I did not fall off the Astronomy Tower (contrary to popular belief). **

**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter (Shame), Pink, Carrie Underwood, and whoever sings the fighter.**

**Love Always,**

**Alonx**

**PREVIOUSLY ON **_**Of Weddings and Duck-Beaked Brides,**_

_My beloved Luna,_

_I know that times are tough, but I_

_cannot hold back my love for you anymore. _

_Meet me in the barn between our _

_houses at 7:00 sharp._

_Love always,_

_Ronald Weasley_

_"Overboard mate," said Remus_

_"Yeah whatever," Ron said tying the letter to pigs leg._

_Ron turned to face Remus. "truth or dare?"_

_"Dare"_

"Awww, come on!" Tonks complained. "I have a perfect dare!"

"which is exactly why I worked so hard to get you kicked off the war council!" Tonks stuck out her tounge.

"please, please, pleeeeaase, let me back in the war council." Tonks begged.

Remus shook his head. "Nope." he said, popping his P.

"War council assemble!" Ginny ordered. They obliged, putting their heads together and whispering, occasionally shooting him glances. Tonks rested her head on his shoulder.

"Funny, I would have thought you would be mad at me for getting you kicked off the war council."

Tonks' head came off his shoulder almost imeadiatly. "Oh its _so_ on Lupin. I gave you a chance at peace but you seem to like provoking me, so I call full out war on you. I shall gather my allies after your dare." Remus rolled his eyes.

After about 5 minuets Ginny's head resurfaced and she shouted, "OI! Remus, over here!' he and Tonks walked back over to the war council. Ginny smiled evilly. "so you know those muggle glasses with the nose and the moustache on them?" he nodded. "Well, I think that you should send one of those to Voldemort to clear up his little nose problem."

"Ginny!" he almost shouted, "That's highly dangerous! he could see it's from me and then he could come kill me!"

"I think I might be able to clear up that little problem." Tomks said. "I could write it in Bellatrix's hand-writing for you."

Remus raised his eyebrows for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "how do you know what Bellatrix's hand-writing looks like?"

Tonks blushed. "Oh, well, you see, me and dear Aunt Bella had a bit of a run-in last week, and I still have the scars"

Remus looked at her puzzled, for he didn't know of any place on her body the scars could be. Seriously, the woman slept in short shorts and a tank top for heavens sake. "Where?"

"Back."

"Yeah... well, while I'm at the store to get the thing, Ginny can help you with the hand-writing thing."

Tonks faked a look of dissapointed. "You don't want to help me Remus?"

As he walked by to leave he whispered in her ear, "If you and Ginny are unsucessful, then I'll help you tonight." Tonks blushed at his shameless flirting.

"Come on Gin." Ginny followed, if only a little hesitently.

They walked for a couple of minuets in silence before Ginny said, "You know, I'm suprised at you, I would have thought you'd have some like super awesome best friend who's just as punky as you."

"Oh, they're here but they've probably spent most of their time flirting with your brothers. Now that I think about it I could probably get them to play, except they would probably do more flirting than playing, will have to warn Remus about that one."

Ten minuets later they had a sample of Bellatrix's hand-writing and were weaving their way through the crowd, Tonks searching for her two best friends. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Tonks found them giggling flirtatiously with Charlie Weasley. "Oi! Kinley! Alex! get your arses over here!" Her two friends waved goodbye and walked toward Tonks and Ginny.

"My my, Bow _somebody _has a temper today!" said one of the masses of red hair.

"Why, who's this pretty lass?" Said the other.

"This is Ginny, Gin, these, unfortunately, are my best mates, Alexandria and Makinley Stark.

"Don't _call _me Alexandria, Bow."

Ginny snorted, "No wonder you are best friends with her, Tonks."

"Hey, are you Charlie's sister?" Said the one Tonks said was Alex. Ginny studied her, she was slightly taller than her sister, and her eyes were a dark chocolate-y brown while her sister's were more hazel. Alex's red hair was long, much like her own, and wavy, while Makinley's was just past her shoulders. Tonks cleared her throat, reminding Ginny that she needed to answer Alex's question.

"Huh, oh, yeah he is why?"

Alex smiled slyly, "Would you happen to know if he's single?"

"Hey, no fair, I said I liked him first!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "But obviously he likes me because he complimented my dress and not yours" Makinley folded her arms and pouted. "But I still reckon he likes you most, Bow. He didn't look all that pleased that you were getting married. He was scowling during the vows, I could see him from my seat."

Tonks rolled her eyes, "Please, he got over that in 7th year, plus he congradulated me at least seven times."

"That's because he didn't want you to suspect him" Makinley sounded as if she was explaining it to a small child.

"C'mon, I know he hates Remus, but that doesn't mean it's because he still likes me."

"Who hates me?" Remus interjected.

"Charlie Weasley," all four of them answered.

"That he does."

Ginny clapped her hands together in a buisiness-like manner. "So, did you get them?"

"Yes"

"Get what?" Kinley asked.

"Moustache glasses for Voldemort."

"I'm confruzzled," Alex complained.

Before she could ask Tonks leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Made up word, confused and puzzled." Ginny nodded.

While Tonks was explaining this to Ginny, Remus was explaining moustache glasses to Alex and Kinley. "You see, that lot forced me into playing Truth or Dare with them, so my dare was to send Voldemort a pair of muggle glasses that have the nose and moustache on them."

"Bow! How dare you start a game of Truth or Dare and not invite us into it!" Alex's voice sounded outraged.

Tonks rolled her eyes, "it isn't even that much fun yet. All that really happened was Remus got me kicked off the war council, and I called full out war on him."

"Can we invite Charlie to play?" Said Kinley hopefully.

"Only if we invite Fred and George too." Remus said firmly.

Ginny sighed, "I'll go ask them"

Five minuets later Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Alex, and Kinley were all huddled around Remus and Tonks as they tried very hard to write the letter like Bellatrix would. so far they had,

_My dearest Dark Lord,_

_I know this would greatly embarass you if I gave this to you at a normal meeting, so I decided that to send it to you privately would be the best option. Inside I have incased a pair of glasses that could help you with the issue you have been suffering with since you returned. Please my Lord, I am sincerley trying to help, this is not a joke. _

_Forever your servant,_

_Bella_

Remus cast a charm that made it so nobody could track the sender, then summound the nearest owl. "Good luck, little guy, hope you live."

Remus turned to Tonks, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Everyone gasped -no literally everyone- at this response. Tonks shrugged, "I find the need to stray off the beaten path."

"Shocker" Remus muttered.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh, I have a perfect truth, I've wanted to know this forever anyway!" Makinley moved over and whispered something in Remus' ear.

"That's completely sick!" Remus exclaimed, "Why do you even want to know that!"'

"Cause last time I asked her she carefully avoided the question!"

"Yes, she seems to have a knack for that." Tonks smiled sweetly.

"What was the question?" Fred and George said together. Makinley scooted over to whisper in their ears too.

"Oh, the answer to that is yes," Tonks said. Fred, Geoge, Bill, Charlie, and Ron all gagged. Ginny just shrugged.

"Moving on," Remus said.

"Not quite," Ginny turned to Tonks and said, "When the _hell_ did you ever kiss a _girl. _

"Well, it was in 7th year and we were playing Truth or Dare, and,"

"Oh, I remember that!" Charlie interrupted.

"Okay, that would be enough of that, no need to go into detail, Dora."

"So," said Tonks turning to Alex, "Truth or Dare for you?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Charlie."

Alex just shrugged, got up, walked over to Charlie, and kissed him. Okay, it was more of a snog, but whatever.

Alex turned to Kinley and said, "My dear sister, Truth or Dare?"

"Both options are horrible, but I guess I'll go with Truth"

Alex thought for a second, then said, "Bow, come over here." The two whispered into each others ears, giggled alot, and turned to tell Kinley her truth, when they were interupted by Andromeda saying,

"Time for dancing."

Tonks snorted, "Dancing, yeah right, that'll end well." There were some sniggers from the group."Yeah, other people can dance, but I don't want to cause a explosion, That would be bad, so much paperwork." She shook her head sadly.

Andromeda threw up her arms and said, "for heavens sake Dora! I'm only asking for one dance!"

Tonks shook her head again, no, no dancing, but I'll do kareokee."

"The songs you'd sing for kareokee would probably not be the type of thing your older relatives need to hear!" She put her face in her hands.

Tonks shrugged, "they'll live."

"That's very sensitive of you darling." Remus said.

"I have my moments."

"I'll sing first!" said Kinley happily.

_Wanna find some boy, rip his hear right out,_

_first man I see, I'm gonna take him down._

_It ain't the Christian thing, to do they say,_

_but someone somwhere's gotta pay_

_And if it wasn't for guys like you,_

_there wouldn't be songs like this,_

_and if you hadn't gone and done me wrong._

_I wouldn't blow up like this._

_Yeah, even I'm suprised_

_how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips,_

_and if it wasn't for guys like you,_

_there wouldn't be songs like this._

Almost everyone was suprised at the person suddenly standing on a table, and even more surprised, if that was possible, how wonderful her singing voice was.

_Broke my tv, pawned my guitar,_

_after maxing out my credit card._

_You lied much to much, and you lied again,_

_'Caught you on the couch with my best friend,_

Everyone turned to look at Tonks, who smacked herself on the forehead and said, "Guilty"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Go figure."

_And if it wasn't for guys like you,_

_there wouldn't be songs like this._

_And if you hadn't gone and done me wrong_

_I wouldn't go off like this_

_Yeah, even I'm surprised how easy_

_sweet revenge rolls off my lips._

_and if it wasn't for guys like you_

_there wouldn't be _

_songs like this one _

_tell the whole world_

_what a jerk you are_

_And if it wasn't for guys like you_

_there wouldn't be songs like this._

_and if you hadn't gone and done me wrong_

_I wouldn't go off like this_

_Yeah, even I'm suprised _

_how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips._

_If it wasn't for guys like you_

_there wouldn't be songs like tis_

_No, if it wasn't for guys like you_

_there wouldn't be songs like this._

Makinley ended in a pose worthy of Micheal Jackson. Tonks walks up to her and says, "Yeah, even you won't be surprisd how easy sweet revenge rolls off my lips." She then hopped up onto the table, staggering only slightly. "Well, what a way to start off a supposedly _happy _day, Makinley." She rolled her eyes. "Personally I like to sing more netrual songs."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked George.

"They can be depicted as having a good or a bad conantation."

"Well, get on with it!" That one was from Alex.

"Of course, your highness."

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice._

_Dug my way out, blood and fire._

_Bad decisions, that's alright._

_Welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, misplaced misunderstood._

_Miss , "no way it's all good" _

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing._

_Look, I'm still around._

_Pretty, pretty, please,_

_don't you ever, ever feel,_

_like your less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty, please,_

_don't you ever, ever, feel_

_like you're nothing,_

_you are perfect, to me._

_You're so mean,_

_When you talk, about yourself,_

_you, you were wrong._

_Change those voices, in your head,_

_make them like you, instead._

_So complicated,_

_look how big you'll make it,_

_filled with so much hatred,_

_such a tired game._

_That's enough I've done all I can think of,_

_chased down all my demons,_

_watch you do the same._

_Pretty, pretty please,_

_don't you ever, ever feel,_

_like you're less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty, please,_

_don't you ever, ever feel, _

_like you're nothing,_

_you are perfect, to me._

_The whole world stares,_

_so I swallow the fear._

_Only thing I should be drinking,_

_is an ice cold beer._

_So cool in line,_

_and we try, try, try,_

_but we try to hard, it's a waste of my time._

_Done looking for the critics,_

_cause they're everywhere,_

_they don't like my jeans,_

_they don't get my hair._

_String ourselves out,_

_but we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that?_

_Why do I do that?_

_(Why do I do that)_

_Yeah,_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_don't you ever, ever feel,_

_like your less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty, please,_

_don't you ever, ever, feel_

_like you're nothing,_

_you are perfect, to me._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_don't you ever, ever feel,_

_like your less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty, please,_

_don't you ever, ever, feel_

_like you're nothing,_

_you are perfect, to me._

Tonks bowed and exited the table/stage. Alex stood up, "My turn!" she called out, glaring at everyone to see if they would dare contridict her.

She mounted they stage, (not much more gracefully than Tonks had, I might add.) and smiled out to someone in the audiance.

_Just waking up in the morning  
And to be well,  
Quite honest with ya,  
I ain't really sleep well  
Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?  
That's when you press on - Lee nails  
Half the population's just __waitin__ to see me fail  
Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell  
Some of us do it for the females  
And others do it for the retail_

But I do it for the kids, life threw the towel in on  
Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong  
And I'll be in your corner like Mick, baby, 'til the end  
Or when you hear a song from that big lady

_Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes start to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?_

_Give em hell, turn their heads  
Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
Give me scars, give me pain  
Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me  
There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter  
Here comes the fighter  
That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,  
This one's a fighter_

And if I can last thirty rounds  
There's no reason you should ever have your head down  
Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds  
Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

Text book version of a kid going nowhere fast  
And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"  
It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs  
For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad

_Until the referee rings the bell  
Until both your eyes __start__ to swell  
Until the crowd goes home  
What we gonna do ya'll?_

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_  
_This one's a fighter_

_Everybody put yo hands up_  
_What we gonna do (hey!) [x4] y'all?_  
_What we gonna do (hey!) [x3] y'all?_

_If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)_  
_And when your bones can't take no more (c'mon)_  
_Just remember what you're here for_  
_Cuz I know Imma damn sure_

_Give em hell, turn their heads_  
_Gonna live life 'til we're dead._  
_Give me scars, give me pain_  
_Then they'll say to me, say to me, say to me_  
_There goes the fighter, there goes the fighter_  
_Here comes the fighter_  
_That's what they'll say to me, say to me, say to me,_  
_This one's a fighter_

_'Til the referee rings the bell_  
_'Til both ya eyes start to swell_  
_'Til the crowd goes home,_  
_What we gonna do kid_

That one, by far, was liked far more than the other two songs. It wasn't that Tonks and Makinley's songs weren't liked, they were, it's just that Alex's voice was wonderful. sweet and melodic, and it made everyone stop to listen. While Ginny and Hermione were singing a duet, Charlie Weasley wound his way over to where Tonks, Makinley, and Alex were sitting.

He smiled akwardly then said, "So, I really liked that song you sang, Alex."

Thank you," she said graciously.

"So... are you doing anything next friday?" he said, wringing his hands together.

Alex bit her lip in thought, "no, I don't think so, why?"

"Errr... I was thinking that maybe... you and I could... erm.."

"Go out?" Tonks suggested politely,

"Yeah, that."

"I could manage that." Alex said.

"Cool." Charlie said and he walked away.

"You know," Tonks said thinking, "I think things are a little too quiet around here."

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! What will Tonks do? No seriously, what will Tonks do, I'm out of ideas. Hey, you know what would be great? If you would review. **

**Random question,**

**Which Maraurder is the most awesome? (Wormtail is not an answer! He has been disowned by the Marauders.)**

**Random questiom #2,**

**What is your favorite song?**

**Love always,**

**Alonx**


End file.
